


Closer

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [31]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N}, Emmett’s wife and mate is pregnant with his child and is under protection of the Cullens, but the wolves find the situation as a threat, except for one.





	1. Chapter 1

I laid on the couch, feeling my rounded belly, smiling, I heard someone walking over to me, I looked up and saw Emmett, my husband, looking down on me. **  
**

“ Mind if I keep you company, my love?” Emmett asked as I sat up, I nodded at this, Emmett smiled and I sat up, Emmett sat beside me and kissed my neck before placing his cold hand on the bump.

“ {Y/N}?” Emmett asked as I smirked at him.

“ Yes?” I asked as I leaned to his touch.

“ Nothing, just had a thought.” Emmett replied.

“ I love you.” I said with a smile at him.

“ I can’t wait till the baby is born.” Emmett whispered, I smiled at him.

“ Think you’ll be able to turn me after the baby is born?” I asked as Emmett nodded.

“ I have a feeling I’ll have to.” Emmett replied as he took the blanket off me, I began to remember the events that took place about three weeks back.

_“ Emmett, take me!” I moaned as he carefully placed me on the bed._

_“ {Y/N}, I need you badly.” Emmett growled as he kissed my neck, he tears my clothes off and i didn’t care, this was us and only us._

_“ Please.” I whimpered as he removed his clothes, I was becoming a bit overheated, Emmett began kissing down my body, leaving ghosting kisses down my body, but came back up._

_“ Anything for you, {Y/N}.” Emmett said in a whisper tone, he entered me and I cried out as he bottomed out inside me._

_“ You feel so good.” I moaned as he pulled back then entered me again, I held him as he pistons his hips into me, the way he made me feel was beyond anything._

_“ So wet!” Emmett growled in my ear, I flipped him so I was on top, he places his hands on my hips and guides me gentle, I was becoming so overstimulated, but Emmett lifted himself and began to thrust gently into me._

_“ EMMETT!” I cried as he groaned, holding me in place._

_“ {Y/N}!” He groaned, I panted hard and he pulled me to him, I had fallen asleep on him. Then about a week passed and I threw up, Emmett heard a noise and found it was in my belly, we returned home to find out I was pregnant._

“ {Y/N}?” I heard a familiar voice, the family was in the family room, where I was.

“ Is that Paul?” I asked as I saw someone coming up, I pulled the blanket over my round belly.

“ {Y/N}? You’re back.” Paul said with a smile, my best friend, he didn’t know.

“ Have been for a week.” I replied as Emmett got up and was in front of me, Emmett and Paul never got along, but when I told Paul I was getting married to Emmett, he didn’t like it, but he supported me.

“ And you’re human.” Paul said with relief in his voice, I was concerned, luckily I had my pillow over my belly.

“ Could we go out for a walk?” Paul asked as I shook my head.

“ I can’t do stuff like that right now.” I replied to his request, he tilted his head at me.

“ Emmett could you help me up?” I asked my husband, Emmett turned around and helped me up, as I got up my belly was exposed, Rose pulled my shirt down.

“ What is this?” Paul asked as Emmett put me behind him.

“ Paul it’s not his fault, we didn’t know it was possible.” I said as Paul looked like he was shaking.

“ Is it killing you?” Paul asked as I didn’t answer, he then looked at Carlisle.

“ It’s feeding on her a little bit, but it’s not lethal, enough to keep it calm, so far. The birth could be dangerous if not tended to properly.” Carlisle said as Emmett saw my cheek, I knew they were slightly hollow, but he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

“ I need to think.” Paul said as he looked at me, I nodded then went back to the couch, I watched as Paul then left.

3RD POV

Paul phased and ran to the pack meeting grounds where a meeting was taking place.

**_Paul?_**  Jacob growled as he heard Paul’s thoughts escape his private mind and then exploded it to the pack.

 ** _Jacob, you asshole!_**  Paul snarled as the pack began to think about what to do.

 ** _This is dangerous, what they have done._**  Embry growled as Paul see Jacob was growling at him.

 ** _WE HAVE TO DESTROY IT!_** Sam growled to the pack, Paul growled as anger rolled through him.

 ** _What?_**  Paul growled as Sam looked at him, he snarled, putting his Alpha status above him.

 ** _IT COULD KILL EVERYONE!_**  Sam growled at them, Embry and Jared growled more at Paul, supporting their Alpha.

 ** _{Y/N} is human! We don’t have to kill her!_**  Paul growled more at them, turning his large wolf body to the pack, Jacob growled at Sam.

 ** _WE NEED IT DESTROYED!_**  Sam growled at Paul.

 ** _Paul listen to Sam._** Leah growled at the wolf, but Paul wasn’t having any of it!

 ** _I don’t have to!_**  Paul growled, Sam snarled more.

 ** _{Y/N} ISN’T YOU’RE IMPRINT! RACHEL IS!_**  Sam growled, Paul began to shake.

 _ **Rachel isn’t my imprint!**_  Paul growled as the pack growled at him.

 ** _She never was. You all thought it!_**  Paul snarled, baring his teeth, but Sam wasn’t having any of it.

 ** _{Y/N} MADE HER CHOICE!_**  Sam growled as Paul shook enraged, but he roared at Sam.

 ** _And I’m making mine!_**  Paul snarled as his ears went down.

**You can’t stop me!** Paul roared before leaving his pack behind, he needed to warn the Cullens of Sam’s stupid plan, he was going to support and protect his best friend, he just knows he was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen's are taking care of a heavily pregnant and weak {Y/N}, whom Emmett is concerned for, but thanks to Paul, they have an advantage to protect her, but certain events arise.

3rd POV **  
**

It’s been about a week since Paul broke off from his pack, Emmett sat next to his wife, whom was sleeping, her health slightly becoming worse, the baby was sapping her energy, but {Y/N} told Emmett that she was fine. As {Y/N} slept, Emmett looked down at her sleeping form with black eyes, resisting to feed to protect her.

“ How is she?” Paul asked as he saw Emmett watching over a heavily pregnant {Y/N}.

“ Carlisle says she might not live after giving birth.” Emmett said as he watched {Y/N} intently.

“ That’s not right, I thought you said the baby was only feeding little bit.” Paul said as he was more worried for {Y/N}’s safety.

“ Things have changed.” Emmett said calmly, but the two saw {Y/N} wake up and slowly sit up, Paul saw {Y/N}’s cheeks had hollowed worse, soon the family came in the room.

“ We have to get something in her.” Esme said as she worried for her daughter in law.

“ I’m fine. Ow.” {Y/N} whimpered as she felt the baby move a bit.

“ {Y/N}, please.” Emmett whispered as he took her hand in his, she looked up at him, a tear fled her eyes, Paul left as he had a thought of the baby sinking it’s teeth into {Y/N}, Edward looked up at him and Paul left.

“ Guy’s it must be craving.” Edward said as the family growled lowly, but Emmett didn’t feel thirsty, the rest of them must be feeling it except for Carlisle and Esme.

“ {Y/N}, please.” Emmett whispered as {Y/N} nodded, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all left, they saw a wolfed out Paul, his stare all on them incase something went wrong.

1st POV

“ Ready?” Carlisle asked as I saw him holding a styrofoam cup, nodding, I took it in my hands, Emmett’s hand holding onto my unoccupied hand, I slowly began to drink, the baby stopped moving, I stopped after drinking half of it.

“ Tastes….great.” I said with a probably bloody smile, Carlisle checked my hand with an IV in it.

“ You’re pulse is stronger than before.” He said with a smile, I placed the cup down onto the table, I lick the rest of the blood off my lips and teeth, Emmett sat back down with me, but then about three days later I was sitting down on the couch with Alice and Esme.

“ So have we picked a name?” Alice asked as I smiled.

“ Talia.” I said as I sat up, Esme smiled at that.

“ Beautiful name.” Alice said with a smile.

“ For a boy, Chris Michael.” I grinned as the baby moved a bit, I see both Emmett and Paul coming in the room, both Alice and Esme helped me up.

“ Hey baby.” I said as Emmett hugged me, I kissed his neck.

“ You feeling ok, {Y/N}?” Paul asked as I nodded.

“ Been better.” I replied as he nodded.

“ Wanna tell them you’re decision?” Alice asked as Paul looked very confused.

“{Y/N}, what now?” Paul asked as I placed a hand on my rounded belly, smiling big as Emmett smiled at me.

“ Discussing baby names.” Emmett said as Alice and Esme held me up.

“ Chris Micheal for a boy.” I said as Emmett smiled, Paul smirked at that.

“ It’s not terrible, why don’t you tell them the girl’s name.” Esme said as I smiled.

“ I was thinking of a real meaning, so I came up with Talia.” I explained, Paul was stricken with confusion.

“ T..Talia?” Paul asked as I nodded.

“ I find it unique.” Emmett said as he smiled at me, but as he said that, I felt more pain than I could handle, a sickening crack echoed through the room, Emmett carried me to Carlisle’s office and set me on a table, everything was going in and out.

“ Get the baby out.” I screamed, Paul came to my side.

“ Focus on me, {Y/N}.” Paul told me as I felt something ripping into me, I screamed, my lungs crying out, I was in so much pain.

“ Get her out of here.” A voice said as I see Alice getting dragged out.

“ You have to change her.” Paul’s voice echoed in my ears.

“ Get her out! She can’t breath.” I screamed as I felt teeth ripping into me, I cried out at the pain, then it stopped, I heard some crying, I opened my eyes to see Emmett holding our baby.

“ It’s Talia.” Emmett said as I felt tears escaping my eyes.

“ Beautiful Angel.” I said as Emmett handed her over and I held her close, I felt teeth sink into me, I winced and talia cried out, Emmett took her away and Alice entered.

“ I’ll take her now.” Alice said as Emmett covered up Talia.

“ I’m ok now.” She said as I watched Emmett give Talia to her.

“ Paul, it has to be now.” Emmett said as Paul nodded, he left the room and then it was just Emmett and I, but I don’t know how much longer I’ll keep my heart beating for.

3rd POV

Paul saw Alice holding the baby in her arms, but little Talia looked into the shapeshifter’s eyes and everything changed, he saw Talia as a full grown woman, he saw a future with her, he came back to see the Alice looked at him, he had Imprinted upon {Y/N}’s daughter.

“ They are coming.” Edward said as the family gathered, but Alice would stay with the baby, the Cullens went outside to see the werewolves at the tree border ready to attack.

“ I won’t let them hurt this family.” Edward said quietly, that’s when the werewolves attacked, but back with Emmett who held onto {Y/N}, he saw her chest beginning to take shallow breaths.

“ Emmett.” {Y/N} whispered, Emmett then kissed his wife’s cheek then sank his teeth into her neck, venom began to set into her bloodstream, {Y/N} didn’t scream, but she blacked out, her chest didn’t rise, but Emmett could hear her heart beating, the venom was making her still, so Emmett kept biting into his wife to get the venom to change her faster.

“ I love you.” Emmett whispered, he then broke away from {Y/N} to help the family fight, Paul snapped out of his thoughts and ran outside to see the wolves and the Cullen’s at a stand still.

“ It’s over Sam.” Paul growled as Sam’s large wolven eyes stared at him, the black wolf tried to get past him, but Paul moved in front of him.

“ You kill her, you start a war.” Paul growled, Sam tackled Paul and Paul shifted, his snout spat saliva and he growling out.

“ What?” Edward asked as he heard Paul’s thoughts, Paul growled more and more at Sam, who growled back, Paul shook his large head at Sam once again.

“ Paul Imprinted. They can’t hurt her.” Edward said as Paul shook his large head at Sam again.

“ When a wolf imprints on someone. They can’t be harmed.” Edward explained as Emmett was still trying to understand what Imprinting was, but it would keep his daughter safe from the pack, Sam growled lowly.

“ It’s their most absolute law.” Edward explained, the pack then left, Paul turned his large body to Emmett, whom nodded to him, then Paul nodded back. Two days passed and Emmett was waiting for his wife to wake up.

“ Not long now.” Alice whispered as the sound of {Y/N}’s heartbeat lessened every few minutes.

“ I will wait for her to wake up.” Emmett whispered as he watched {Y/N}’s body slowly beginning to heal from his venomous bites and other wounds.


End file.
